1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a trimming method, and particularly relates to a printing layer trimming method and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Through the recent development of science and technology, a variety of methods using the additive manufacturing technology to construct a physical three-dimensional structure or a physical three-dimensional model have been proposed. The three-dimensional structure or three-dimensional model is also known as 3D structure or 3D model. Generally speaking, the additive manufacturing technology serves to convert design data of a three-dimensional structure or a three-dimensional model constructed using software such as computer aided design (CAD) into a plurality of two-dimensional layers that are continuously stacked. The two-dimensional layers are further converted into print head data that are readable for a printing device. Besides, the printing device receives the print head data, and move along an XY plane above a base in a spatial coordinate system XYZ constructed according to the design data of the three-dimensional structure or three-dimensional model, so as to form a layer in a correct shape by using a construction material.
Generally speaking, the number of the two-dimensional layers may change in accordance with a size of the three-dimensional structure or the three-dimensional model. Thus, as the three-dimensional structure or the three-dimensional model becomes bigger, the number of the corresponding two-dimensional layers also increases. However, the large number of the two-dimensional layers may result in difficulties in transmission and storage. Thus, the printing time and/or the hardware cost may correspondingly increase. Thus, how to reduce the time consumed for transmitting a large number of the two-dimensional layers and avoid spending too much storage space on storing the two-dimensional layers should be the issues that people having ordinary skills in the art should work on.